El talento consiste en cómo vive uno la vida
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Aiyoo! Me tardé mucho en este capitulo, la escuela, el dibujo, las clases de inglés, mi sobrino y mi familia son cosa difícil -w-... Bueno aquí están de nuevo Itzuko y Hikari tratando de sobrevivir en su nueva cuidad :3


"El talento consiste en cómo vive uno la vida"

Historia 5-. Itzuko Hikaru.

Itzuko se quedó un rato pensando en esa chica: - ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿De donde será? ¿Irá a Teikoku como yo?-Era las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Itzuko.

Bajó de la colina donde estaba la torre lentamente, pensando en muchas cosas. Aún no tenía idea de donde estaba o de como regresar a su casa ya que ni siquiera recordaba por donde había llegado. La chica le pidió ayuda a unos policías dándole parte de la dirección donde estaba su casa.

Finalmente los policías la ayudaron a llegar a su casa, llegó un poco tarde…pero llegó. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y caminó hasta la sala donde estaba Miyu sentada en el sofá leyendo una novela.

-Hola, ya he regresado- Dijo Itzuko seria pensando que su hermana estaría enojada con ella.

Miyu volteo, se levanto del sillón y vio fijamente a su hermana diciéndole:

-Que bueno que ya volviste estaba muy preocupada- Le dijo Miyu a Itzuko abrazándola fuertemente.

-Miyu, mientras caminaba me di cuenta que tengo que apreciar lo que me dan- Comentó Itzuko a su hermana.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Miyu preguntó al no haber entendido del todo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estas?- Gritó Itzuko mientras buscaba a su mamá.

Sus padres salieron de la cocina para ver a su hija, esperando que no le hubiera sucedido algo. Su madre se sintió aliviada de que Itzuko hubiera regresado sana y salva. Acercándose un poco a ella, su madre le dijo:

-Itzuko, has vuelto…Hija, lo siento sé que aún estás enojada. No debí haberte dicho eso sobre el futbol, creo que tienes mucho talento pero si no quieres ir a Teikoku…-

Apenas y su madre terminaba la frase cuando Itzuko se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con mucho cariño y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su madre le abrazó e Itzuko se acurrucó en ella.

-Mamá…Gracias…A ti también Papá y a Miyu…Gracias a todos, los amo- Decía Itzuko muy alegre mientras se apartaba de su mamá.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina actitud de Itzuko.

-Ahm! ¿Hermana a que te refieres?- Le preguntaba Miyu a Itzuko.

-Que desde ahora apreciaré todo el apoyo que me han dado, me refiero a que a partir de hoy volveré al futbol definitivamente- Dijo Itzuko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Itzuko, los 3 se vieron uno al otro con una cara bastante sorprendida. Como es que había cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente, si hace poco las palabras"Jugar futbol" la aterraban.

-También estoy de acuerdo con ir a Teikoku, incluso creo que entraré al club de soccer- Dijo Itzuko llevando su dedo al mentón.

-¿E-estás hablando en serio, hija?- Le dijo su padre a la chica bastante sorprendido tomándola por los hombros.

-Totalmente en serio papá- Decía Itzuko muy convencida.

-¿A que se debe ese repentino cambio, Itzuko?-Su mamá le preguntaba.

-Me di cuenta que hay algunas personas que no pueden disfrutar libremente del futbol, sufren por no tener posibilidades de jugarlo sea cual sea la razón. Ellos puede que no tengan oportunidades para jugar, o tal vez su cuerpo se lo impide, incluso hay gente que no tiene el apoyo de su propia familia. Yo tengo todo a mi favor, creo que debería aprovechar todo lo que tengo a mi alcance y jugar todo lo que pueda, por esas personas que quisieran jugar…Lo haré por ellos y más que nada…Para proteger lo que quiero- Itzuko comentó con una gran determinación, llevando su mano al corazón recordando las palabras de la otra chica.

-Woooow eso fue muy profundo Itzuko-Dijeron Miyu y su padre juntos.

Pasaron algunos días desde que Itzuko dio la noticia a su familia sobre jugar de nuevo soccer, y por fin era hora de ir a Teikoku Gakuen por primera vez. Muy temprano por la mañana, ambas chicas ya estaban cambiadas con su uniforme negro con falda roja. Itzuko optó por usar calcetas cortas y blancas mientras que Miyu usó las negras y cortas. Ambas estaban arreglándose el cabello, Itzuko solo se cepilló el cabello, no necesito mucho arreglo ya que su cabello no le daba problemas.

-Pásame el cepillo si ya terminaste de usarlo- Le dijo Miyu a su hermana mientras recogía su cabello en una cola alta.

-Bueno en lo que tú te peinas, yo iré por mi desayuno- Dijo Itzuko mientras salía de la habitación.

Itzuko bajó las escaleras se sentó en la mesa y comió su desayuno con mucho gusto. Su madre le dio unos panqueques y un jugo para pasarlo, después le preguntó:

-¿Estas emocionada con tu primer día en Teikoku?- Dijo sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

-Sip, ya quiero ver como es la escuela y en cuanto terminen las clases me iré directo al club de futbol. Espero que me acepten- Decía Itzuko mientras sonreía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Creo que habrá muchos chicos, ¿Que tal si eres la única chica, hija?- Decía la madre de Itzuko a la misma.

-Pues ni modo, creo que tendré que acoplarme a su estilo, hehe-Comentó Itzuko en tono burlón imitando la voz de un chico.

-Hahaha, no hagas eso te ves ridícula- Reía su mamá al verla mientras seguía hablando como hombre.

-De acuerdo madre he de irme al instituto ahora mismo, muajajajaja!- Dijo como último comentario de niño Itzuko para luego imitar el movimiento de una capa.

-Bueno, ve a cepillar tus dientes, luego tu padre las llevará hoy para que se acostumbren al camino ¿De acuerdo?-Le dijo la señora a su hija mayor.

"El talento consiste en cómo vive uno la vida"

Historia 6-. Hikari Kenzou

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? ¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin mi permiso, Hikari?- Dijo la señora Kenzou gritándole a su pequeña hija.

- L-Lo siento mamá, pero es que yo le pedí permiso a Shin para irme- Decía Hikari mientras veía a su hermano mayor parado detrás de su madre.

-Bueno si me pidió un tipo permiso mamá, además llevaba su celular- Comentó Shin para evitar que regañaran a su amada hermana.

-¿Y por que le pides permiso a Shin y no a mi?- Preguntó su mamá con un tono más calmado.

-Bueno…no te encontré rápido así que…Además tú dices que Shin es prácticamente un adulto, ya tiene 17 años.- Decía Hikari riéndose un poquito.

-Shin no es un adulto, es un torpe adolescente como todos lo demás- Gritó la madre de Hikari.

-Oh gracias mamá, siempre supe que podía contar contigo- Dijo Shin con una cara desinteresada y un poco dolido.

-Sabes que te amo cariño- Volteo su mamá con una dulce sonrisa para arreglar el ambiente con su hijo mayor.

-En serio lo siento mamá no volveré a salir sin tu permiso, te lo prometo- Le rogaba Hikari a su mamá con sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

-De acuerdo, lo bueno es que volviste en una pieza- Dijo la señora Kenzou abrazando a su hija.

-OHHHH AMOR MIO DONDE HABÍAS ESTADO, POR POCO AHORCO A TUS HERMANOS POR NO CUIDARTE- Gritó el padre de Hikari emocionado y abrazando fuertemente a su hija hasta tirarla al suelo.

-Papá por favor compórtate, solo fui a recorrer la ciudad…¡Vamos suéltame!- Gritaba Hikari tirada en el suelo mientras trataba de zafarse.

Al final todo en casa de Hikari se arreglo y los 5 comenzaron a jugar y a hacer bromas como lo hacían de costumbre. De pronto su padre recordó que no le habían preguntado a donde se había ido Hikari así que su padre le preguntó a lo que Hikari respondió:

-Ahh! Fui a la torre de metal en el centro de la cuidad-

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí?- Preguntó Shin antes de beber su té.

-Ah vi a un chico que estaba jugando futbol así que…

-¡COOOOF COF COF COF COOOOF! – Tocía ahogándose con su té el padre de Hikari al oír la palabra "Chico".

-¡No papá! Ni si quiera le hable o lo toque, tranquilo- Decía Hikari riéndose.

-No aparte de ese chico extraño, conocí a una chica con la que me puse a jugar un poco soccer. Ella era sorprendente tenía jugadas y movimientos asombrosos.- Decía Hikari muy emocionada moviendo sus brazos.

-En serio no creo que sea tan buena como tú- Dijo la madre de Hikari.

-En realidad creo que es un poquito mejor que yo- Dijo Hikari

-No lo creo, en el futbol femenino tú eres la mejor tienes una gran capacidad-Comentaba Masaki sonriente.

-¿Femenino? Si les gano a ti y a Shin quiere decir que soy más que buena no solo en el femenino- Dijo la chica dándole un zape a su hermano.

-Omo! Omo! Si ya es muy tarde. Váyanse a dormir ustedes tres, Shin mañana comienzas la escuela ehh!- Dijo la madre de los chicos mientras los empujaba para subieran las escaleras.

-Seeeee…me iré a dormir- Decía Shin con un tono vago.

-¡Mamá! Pero si apenas son las 10:00- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Si duermen más crecerán más… vamos-Seguía empujando la mamá Kenzou

-¡Pero no tenemos sueño!-Decían los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y el papá de los chicos tomó la llamada que era para la señora Kenzou.

-Cariño es para ti, es de la escuela de los chicos- Gritó el señor Kenzou.

-Ya voy-Gritó la madre que acababa de encerrar a sus hijos en el baño.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la señora tomado el teléfono.

-Buenas noches señora Kenzou, disculpe que la moleste a estas horas- Decía una educada voz masculina en tono suave.

-Habló de Teikoku Gakuen debo decirle algo sobre sus hijos-Se escuchó misteriosa la voz.

-No hay problema, dígame, ¿Mis hijos podrán ir a Teikoku?-Preguntó la señora.

-Me temo que no señora, los 2 puestos vacantes fueron ocupados por otras aspirantes que entregaron el formulario antes, lo siento mucho- Dijo la voz sin sonar nada dulce.

-Bueno, gracias de cualquier manera- Comentó la señora en tono preocupado para después colgar el teléfono.

-Cariño, tú que conoces la ciudad, ¿Hay alguna otra secundaria aquí cerca?-Preguntó la madre al señor Kenzou que estaba en la cocina.

-Esto…déjame pensar, creo que no…Ah! ¡YA SÉ, YA SÉ!La secundaria Raimon está mucho más cerca que Teikoku Gakuen…Que te parece si los inscribimos ahí- Dijo el padre de los chicos muy emocionado.

-Está bien pero ¿Porqué te emocionas tanto?- Preguntó la señora Kenzou.

-Por que el presidente de la junta estudiantil de esa escuela es Souichirou… ¿Recuerdas a Souichirou Raimon? era mi amigo en preparatoria- Decía el señor Kenzou bastante emocionado de que tal vez pudiera ver a su viejo amigo otra vez.

-¿Sou-kun? Claro que si ¿Crees que nos ayude?-Preguntó la mamá Kenzou.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, lo llamaré dame el teléfono-Dijo el papá Kenzou.


End file.
